


Satinalia at Caer Bronach

by Cadogan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadogan/pseuds/Cadogan
Summary: 9:41 had been a hard year. So the taking of Caer Bronach and the slaying of the Northern Hunter gave the Inquisition cause for a much needed celebration...





	Satinalia at Caer Bronach

“Inquisitor?”  
Cassandra’s voice brought Ruan back to consciousness.  
“Kill me.” he groaned.  
“As a hangover cure that’s rather… Drastic.” 

Ruan opened his eyes, then jumped to his feet. Dragon’s jaws loomed just feet in front of him. Slowly, he remembered it was dead. Caer Bronach’s hall was decked with garlands and Iron Bull was sprawled on the dragon’s brow, snoring loudly.

“When did they bring that in?”  
“You don't remember? They were parading you around on it. “

Ruan winced “Remind me never to drink with Bull again.”

Cassandra smirked, “Oh don't worry. I shan't let you forget this anytime soon.”


End file.
